Pureblooded
by Le Trompeur
Summary: From strangers, to family, to more than being friends. Masks have been removed before the undeniable truth between two pureblood step siblings: Yuuki & Kaname.
1. Chapter 1

_Vampire Knight_ is a product of _Hino Matsuri._

From strangers, to family, to more than being friends. Masks and hats have been removed before the undeniable truth between two pureblood step siblings: Yuuki & Kaname.

**

* * *

**

**Pureblooded**

**º**

Purebloods, the revered and rare creatures of vampire world are without doubt constricted to marrying other purebloods in order to keep the blood and race pure. The five percent of purebloods remaining are left to support each other. Not all harbor the diligence and dedication to keep the blood pure by intermarrying. It's common to assume purebloods can obtain anything in the world. Unlike other vampire classes, the war to find a pureblood mate is crucial to retain the status.

Half of my life, I lived alone with my mother. It's unappreciated for a widowed woman to remarry. She is a dutiful woman and has supported me wonderfully. After thirteen years of living in solitary, my mother met an exotic and charming pureblood. I haven't seen her smile as happily as she does today with him around. Within the first five minutes, I deduced the new man in my mother's life would be on a long term in mine too.

Haruka set the sampled wine back on the table. In the privacy of the comfortable restaurant, the dim light skimmed over the guest's heads. The wine sparkled as I lifted my glass for a casual inspection.

"When I asked her, she immediately told me it was up to you." Haruka said.

I smiled at my pleasant company. He was in fact the most exotically, sweet and tenderhearted vampire in the planet. Haruka already meant too much to my dear mother. We had talked for three hours already about everything but the main reason why he asked me to dinner.

"I don't want to impose you in any way," He continued, "I really, really like your mother. She is a darling." Hesitating, he shyly smiled, "I don't often expose my feelings."

"I know how much mother means to you." I replied, casting a knowing smile in return. "Don't worry, Haruka-sama, I'll get mother started on bridal shopping as early as next week."

His ruby eyes widened, "You're agreeing?"

"Unless you changed your mind in the last three seconds."

Haruka chuckled, "No, of course I haven't. Most of all, I want to make sure you are ok with the wedding?"

I smiled at the endearing man. "I'm happy mother met someone as great as you. I know you'll keep her happy. She smiles in her sleep and it's probably because of your visiting in her dreams."

He blushed at the remark. "Yuuki, dear, I want to be a good father to you. It's been sometime after your father passed away. You aren't used to having a man around the house. I want us to keep meeting for dinners and build our relationship comfortably. I want someday for you to be able to confide in me like you would if your father were alive. I'm not trying to replace him in your heart. It's actually my first time having a daughter." Leaning forward, Haruka grinned, "By the way, I always wanted a daughter."

I had complete trust in Haruka. He had the natural ability to make the crudest, callous individual smile from the bottom of his heart. It was no wonder my mother was drawn to him. I was relieved how fortunate my mother had become by meeting this caring vampire who would be part of our family soon.

Although it's unusual for vampires to have memorials of deceased families and loved ones, mother and I visited the mausoleum beholding father's ashes before the wedding. We knelt on the marble and set flowers on his name. We shared hesitant smiles that came with tears and told him about the upcoming wedding, that the new transformations wouldn't remove him from our hearts and memories. We sat in silence for a long time and finally said goodbye.

They wedded in the summer. Bees, flowers, and yellow sunshine were also present, enchanting the joyous occasion. Relatives and close friends attended from both parties.

Except for one essential guest.

Haruka's gaze raked the crowd and returned to Juuri's solemn ruby eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be distracted."

"It's ok." She smiled.

"He should've been here by now." Haruka examined his watch. "I told him the date. How can he forget such an important day? He knows how I feel about his coming today."

"Maybe he got busy?" Juuri implied with a shrug of her white shoulders.

"I hope he has a good reason or else I'll be disappointed." Haruka frowned.

Juuri tugged his sleeve, nodding at the garden entrance flanked by a row of approaching nobles. Clamping his teeth, Haruka watched the group enter the sitting area and sequester themselves in available chairs. The red-carpeted aisle was filled by an elegant young man who steered directly toward the alter and stepped to the side, in his respectful place.

Upon his entrance, guests buzzed curiously. "Who is he?"

"Where've I seen him before?"

Haruka regarded the individual closely. "Thank you for showing up."

Juuri smiled meaningfully in his direction. "Yes. This means a lot to both of us, Kaname."

The brunette lowered his head in a short nod after a pause.

One of the bridesmaids grabbed me from the back as the minister directed the ceremony. I blinked questionably at Yori. She geared her eyes on the transversal side of the alter.

"Isn't that _him?_" She hissed in my ear. "The nonexistent proof of a stepbrother who hasn't the decency to introduce himself to his new family after how many years Haruka and Juuri-sama have been together."

"Pipe down." I gritted, eyeing the watchful guests. "Everyone is looking."

She thrust her breasts and flipped her hair. "Even better. I didn't put on the corset and wig for nothing." Yori nudged me persistently. "I have to say, he is _extremely_ good looking."

Baited like a fish on a hook, my gaze traversed across the alter toward the subject.

Slender jaw and piercing ruby eyes that merely held vague familiarity with Haruka-sama's. His countenance wasn't warm but guarded. Dark and long brunette locks clung to his cheeks, forehead, and neck. The breeze flicked the locks out of his eyes, revealing the cryptic and shadowed eyes that stole across the distance, directly on me.

Yori's nails scraped the back of my elbow. "He looked at _you_." She mouthed.

It was strange how relationships formed. I lost my biological father at an early age. My mother fell in love with another pureblood thirteen years later. Our two-person family expanded within a short amount of minutes. According to the marriage certificate, I had a stepfather. Haruka-sama was previously married and lost his wife for unknown reasons. He had a son as a result. The stranger whom I've never met within the last two years of my mother's dating Haruka-sama, whose existence I wasn't told about was suddenly my stepbrother.

I now have a stepfamily.

The ceremony continued into a splendor of festivities deep into the night. Vampires had the innate characteristic to stay up until sunrise. The party would wear on for hours.

My mother clasped my hand and smiled, she kissed my cheeks and I hugged her heartily. "Have a safe holiday." I bade my parents.

Haruka-sama chuckled and squeezed me into a hug. "Thank you, Yuuki."

The car engine buzzed in the background. My mother stepped back, "If you need anything, call me."

"Nope. You're supposed to enjoy your honeymoon. I have Yori-chan for emergencies." I tugged my gal pal closer, who smirked confidently and winked.

"That's right, Juuri-sama, don't worry and enjoy yourself!" Yori waved vigorously. "Make it memorable. Have fun! The yoga techniques should come in handy tonight." She grinned maliciously.

I hoped the others within vicinity weren't offended by the remark.

"Anyway, take care. I'll see you soon." I waved.

Fireworks crackled across the sky as the vehicle drove off. I set my head on Yori's shoulder. She poked me in the ribs. "Want some more wine?"

"No." I eyed the ravenous party in the backyard of the mansion.

"Now, you're like the rest of the boring population. You have two parents and a brother. A healthy, good looking family." Yori scoffed. "Congrats."

"I can feel the love already."

Yori wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "Cheer up. Are you worried your mom's gone?"

"No, she deserves a man in her life."

"Hey look." Yori pointed at the arriving vehicle through the main gates. The group of nobles dispersed into the parking lot, safe for one dark colored figure. Yori squinted her eyes. "Isn't that the stranger you're related to?"

The vehicle stopped smoothly and a chauffeur stepped out to salute him. He opened the passenger seat. Kaname disappeared inside of the darkness of the car.

"Coming late and leaving early." Yori tsked, "He didn't even say good bye to his father. What the hell is he?"

I didn't know who he was besides his father was now considered my father, and my mother was his legal mother. Today is the first time I caught a peek of my stepbrother. He didn't have the consideration or manners to introduce himself to his new family, relatives, or me. From how I look at the situation, I doubt we'd get along anyway. He seemed to snub unknown and new company.

Xenophobic?

Yori nuzzled me. "Don't look so down. Wanna sleepover at my house? If you don't mind opening the living room sofa?"

"I don't mind." I chuckled.

We came from different backgrounds. Yori wasn't the centerpiece of society like the purebloods. She was a normal vampire who I love and cherish from the bottom of my heart and will continue to for eternities to come. We aren't similar in any form.

Yori has enriching hazel brown eyes that had the tendency to reveal her inner thoughts and emotions as notoriously as her mouth. Her coppery gold-brown locks feathered her bare neck and under her ears only. She was a gorgeous creature in my eyes, slim but boisterous and tender hearted which often left our comrades questioning if they knew her well enough through the years.

I knew Yori well enough though. If we didn't share physical attributes then we shared the pain of losing our fathers at an early age. She grew up with a single mother after her parent's divorced. Her home was her suitcase as her mother moved repeatedly with the number of men that entered her life and left. We never lost contact. I believe it was because our common pain we dare not forget each other, so I often called her to stay at my place.

As much as she loved her mother, she couldn't stand her standards in men.

After taking multiple jobs with a fair reason to obtain her own place, I carried Yori's boxes and helped her move in to her new home. We decorated the living room together and because of my mother's caring nature, she purchased a bed and kitchen utensils as a house warming gift.

Purebloods have seldom deprivation of finance. Due to our status and ancestral significance in founding our cities and society, we make up the top class. I've been living in a mansion with servants and envy deeply for the life Yori leads, living alone in a quaint apartment in the city, instead of a home that could be mistaken for a museum.

**º**

**

* * *

**

A short intro with more to come.

Thank you for reading and also to those who reviewed.


	2. Chapter 2

**º**

The soaring building towering monstrously over the city magnified through the car window beside Yuuki. Acknowledging the reflecting glimmers on the windows of the tower by the evening moon with a soft glance, she smiled endearingly at the sight of loving parents strolling across the street in front of a store.

Her fascinated gaze riveted on the startlingly handsome pair of level C vampires, talking quietly among themselves as their child attempted to keep up with their pace in between. They were out of sight once the vehicle swung into the main avenue of the academy.

Moonlight chiseled the passage, which the vehicle steered on toward the grand entrance. Crowd engulfed the region from miles, obviously waiting for their fellow night class to arrive. The chauffeur eased the vehicle to a stop a few meters from the clamorously abundant students.

Yuuki collected her bag from the seat and was seconds from unlocking her door. Her hand dropped at the already open door by the waiting students.

"Yuuki-sama!" The crowd chorused in particular enthusiasm toward the prominent pureblood.

Yuuki smiled at her classmates. Standing away from the vehicle, she spotted the wary-eyed chauffer. "Thank you, Ichiou. If there is anything I'll let you know."

He reacted for a second, shocked by the splendorous smile encompassing her stunning face and bowed. Accepting her farewell, he returned behind the wheel and drove back through the avenue.

Thrusting through the loquacious crowd, Yori abruptly engulfed Yuuki in her arms. Her head was shoved deep in her bosom. The mewing students glowered and pretended to disregard the obnoxiously, vibrant copper haired vampire. Yuuki expertly undid Yori's embrace and grinned too malignantly at her dear friend.

In the minute's embrace they shared, her keen senses observed Yori's life force channeling within her body, fueled by carefree emotion. "Your blood is roaring, Yori. Are you excited about something?" Yuuki tugged the strap of her bag that dripped over her arm, "Is Zero giving more than he bargained?"

"Bonuses are always and will be golden, I say." Yori shamelessly approved.

"Well I'm relieved your salacious needs are getting handled the way they need to be handled."

Yori's eyes drooped to Yuuki's shoes and back up her head. "Wish I could say the same for you, Virgin Mary." Drawing an arm around Yuuki's shoulders, they stalked across the entrance and ascended through the stream of students that stood back to give way respectfully. "Pick any you like. They are practically begging you on their knees." She indicated the trail of gorgeous boys standing with prepared roses.

Not a hint of guilt inflicted the pureblood as she entered the academy doors without regard to the men. It was none other than power attracting the eligible and esteem male population of the academy to Yuuki. She swore the fame and status of a pureblood meant more to others than it did to herself. All beautiful purebloods lured crowds and attention; the admiration, however, immersing the student body for Yuuki consumed professors and a large sum of vampires in the city similarly.

The single belle was famous for representing the young percentage of purebloods that had lost interest in the political agenda. She was overtly frank and counteractive toward the monopolizing Elders Council. Over the recent years, Yuuki worked open handedly with unforgettable leaders. Her pureblood status granted her sufficient power to persuade without setbacks in the council. She was violently outspoken but that was something the council had to tolerate.

Due to her pristine relationship with the council and the public, she was frequently sought after like a trophy. Yuuki could ignore it for so long but the spotlights were redundant, as well as being the center of a crowd. She hadn't worked with the council for the attention. Her deceased father was an activist like a few of her relatives. She merely chose to continue what he planned: to establish peace for the people.

Yuuki pulled out from under Yori's arm. "I want to talk to the chairman. Go on ahead to class."

Yori examined her watch and nodded. "I'll see you soon."

The chairman had prepared tea and a tray of biscuits beforehand. Yuuki's speculative eyes mauled over the desert and the steaming teacup set on the visitor's side of the table.

Kaien stood from his chair with open arms and smiled. "I'm happy you came to see me, Yuuki!"

"I hate to ask this of you, Kurosu-sama," She assured if the door was safely closed and stepped away. "It's not your business or your responsibility."

"Whatever you need, I'm willing do it." Kaien gestured to the visitor's chair before reclaiming his seat. "I owe you and your family a lot for what you've done for the academy. None of it would be possible without your family's help."

"The school was your idea." She pondered. "Kurosu-sama, can you please increase security at the school entrance. It's unreasonable to have the whole school greet me when I arrive."

"They feel humbled that you attend the same school as them."

"You know I don't appreciate the _enforced_ attention." Yuuki reminded. "I don't want them wasting energy and screaming every night. They are too simple minded."

"You're the one to be blamed," Kaien informed, "You're too attractive and popular; they need someone to idolize. Unless you control their minds and prevent them from approaching you will they leave you alone."

"I refuse to control them." Yuuki stated with an impassive survey of the folders against his arm.

"Why don't you kindly tell them to stop?"

"I've tried but they don't listen."

"I'll permit a personal body guard if you agree." Kaien lowered his glasses.

"That'll make me stand out even more." She objected.

"Then it's hopeless, Yuuki. Wherever you go, you'll have to live with the fact that you will draw attention. You are a pureblood."

The basic lifestyles that needed to be compromised for being pureblood, Juuri had taught her well on conduct and maintaining distance from the public. She couldn't be untroubled in the company of her dramatic classmates. The adamant she became eliminating attention, the tougher and riskier obstacles hindered Yuuki from the peace she sought for her own sake. Like Kaien said, she would have to live with the impenetrably, intrusive public attention.

"I'd give you the option to study abroad, but your visibility at my academy doubles student application every year." Kaien implied with a rose tinge embellishing his cheeks. As embarrassed as he was with the admission, Yuuki couldn't discount, nor forgive him for his blasé reasons for having her around. It wasn't a new thing; nonetheless, she hoped he'd stop advertising her without hesitation to her face.

"I guess a pureblood like me is good for something around here." She mocked.

"I consider it's your obligation." He cleared his throat and reached for his tea. "Don't you? Your family and I are pleased by your efficiency at the academy."

Her arms curled around her white uniform. The free mahogany hair fluttered on her shoulder, dripping gracefully over her breasts and shyly bristled the narrow waist where her folded arms cradled. "I'm glad you can tell me your thoughts openly, Kurosu-sama."

"Ah, yes, as a matter of fact!" Kaien exclaimed, setting the cup, "Best wishes to your mother on her remarriage."

"You love rubbing it in that it's her second time. It's cumbersome."

"Give her my regards, will you?" He grinned. "We're old friends, she understands."

He vied to control his turmoil, but from her spot Yuuki distinguished his rancor and lifted a faint brow at the bitter man. "You're exploding with jealousy. If you regret not claiming affections for mother, why didn't you do it when she was single?"

"She was already seeing her current _husband_ at the time." Kaien spat, "How could I?"

"There's nothing I can do." Yuuki turned back to the door. "Thanks for the talk. I'll see you around."

"He has a son. When he is coming for admissions?"

Light filtered from the open door Yuuki hovered. She rotated on her heel back in the office.

Kaien lowered his folded fingers across his lips. "You have a brother now, don't you know?"

"Oh." She blinked after a thought. "I guess I _do_."

"The academy is doing great with you around. Another pureblood enrolling will be superb, just a thought you know, no pressure."

Clueless, Yuuki shrugged. "I wouldn't look forward to it if I were you." The door slipped back in the lock.

**

* * *

**

It was merely the three of them nestled in the quiet home. Juuri coaxed Haruka to settle in the home she and Yuuki had been living. He only agreed after Yuuki's permission.

Sparkling daylight crisscrossed from the open window of the library. Yuuki curled her legs on the coach. Tucking the book on her lap, she glanced at her mother talking in modest tones to Haruka. He sank wearily in a chair, the hand latched to Juuri's wrist firm. She lingered by his side and he finally tugged her on his lap.

"I'll try and convince him. He has set his mind on doing other things. None involve changing residence, or you, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. He is old enough to do whatever he likes." Juuri caressed his cheeks and nuzzled his forehead.

Yuuki smiled back at her book. That was a scene that wouldn't leave her if she wanted for two years. In the years they dated and from fear of getting caught in the act, Juuri would unexpectedly disappear from her house for weekends and reappear as unexpectedly on one random day. For the most part, Yuuki was relieved they weren't lascivious in front of her but respectful and quiet since a pureblood of any age could hear a pin drop from the opposite stretch of the mansion.

"Why don't you leave it to me?" Juuri wiggled her brows. "I'll invite him for a family dinner. He can't object then, can he?"

"Oh, Juuri, you don't know him." Haruka frantically rubbed his temple. "Sometimes I feel like I don't know him."

"Why? What's wrong with Kaname? I think the more time he spends with everyone, he won't feel awkward about the marriage. He needs to adjust to the change. Look at Yuuki, she never leaves our sight!"

"Sorry for being a third wheel, oka-chan." Yuuki blurted.

"Oh, you brat. I meant because you're getting used to having Haruka around too, and it's good you're here."

"Yuuki, you truly are generous." Haruka complimented.

"To a point." They shared a grin before she returned to the page.

"Juuri," His wife turned in his arms as her name dripped from his lips. Haruka smiled in adoration. "I believe the two of you are a wonderful addition to our lives. Kaname has been depraved of a mother's love, and after she left he stopped associating with me altogether. I couldn't reach out to him whenever I tried. It was hard, still is."

"Don't worry, you're not alone anymore." Juuri soothed.

"Now with the two of you here, I know it'll do him good. Yuuki, I know he may be hard to have around but give him a chance. I think if you'll accept him, he'll like being around more."

Yuuki rubbed her chin craftily. "I don't know. I've always wanted a brother I can bully…"

Juuri chortled. "He's older than you. If anyone is bullying, it should be the other way around."

"You think that'll stop me?" Yuuki flipped a page. "Haruka-sama, your son grew up alone so he probably doesn't know what an inconvenience other kids can be: especially _vindictive_ girls." She hissed.

"He is very selective of his company, I should add." Haruka murmured, "Don't feel burdened to reach out to him."

"It's_ not_ a burden!" Juuri refuted. "Give me his number and I'll invite him to dinner right now."

He stiffened in the chair. "Nn-no-no, I'll call him myself!"

Juuri tilted her head, "Are you worried I can't handle a rude boy? I handled _her."_ She jerked her head at Yuuki sprawled on the couch.

"Aren't you glad you had practice?" She sweetly smiled.

Juuri held out a palm at her spouse. Unwillingly reaching in his pocket, he handed her the phone. She lingered tracking the designated name and number for a few seconds and pulled the phone to her ear as it rang.

"_Your call has been forwarded to an automated voice message. To leave a voicemail, press 1, or wait for the tone."_

Haruka snatched the phone and shut the call. "He hasn't been answering my calls for a week; I expected him not to. Last time, he changed his number and I had to retrieve it from a close friend of his secretly."

Juuri's brows rigidly curled over worried eyes. "Why is he ignoring you?"

"I wish I knew." The glistening hope in his gaze dispelled. "But don't worry, I'll grab a hold of him soon, I promise."

Yuuki had lost interest in her book. Her elegant frame moved off the couch and hovered on the rug, barefoot. "Is there anything I can do?" She wondered.

Haruka approached her and hugged her promptly. "No, but knowing how concerned you are is enough for me, thank you."

* * *

"Isn't it good news though?" Kain studied the chess board.

His opponent silently moved the knight. A fist propped against his fair cheek and the hand moving the pieces rested back on his knee. A throaty "Hmm" vocalized, indicating to have heard the question.

"You don't seem pleased with the marriage. Haruka-sama and his wife deserve some of your attention, don't you agree, Kaname?"

The storming dark aura flickered over the grudging pureblood who remained devoted to the game in silent concentration. It was the eighth time in a row he beat Kain. Kaname dipped back against the backrest and watched the pieces collect themselves discreetly across the board with his telepathy. Kain grumbled incoherently, some vain conviction his comrade couldn't hear well. Kaname made his first move again and waited for Kain.

"The house is empty without him. Are you moving anytime soon?" He looked up quickly at the loathsomely mute pureblood and at the board.

He wasn't expecting answers but the lurking black aura engulfing his comrade was impertinent on his focus and physical well being. He wasn't pureblooded like Kaname and breathing in the poisonous aura metastasized into pestiferous agents in his body. Kain followed Kaname's handwork on the board. There was no question he would win again.

"Do you want to go somewhere and get fresh air?" He proposed.

Kaname sleepily blinked at the pieces, eyes narrowing in to slits.

"There's a soiree at the Souen's tonight. Are you going?" Kain's eyes flicked across Kaname's impassive form, "Luca will like it if you came."

The phone on the table by his armrest clattered angrily.

Kain paused attentively as the phone set untouched and ignored by its owner. "Do you want me to get it?" Moving from his seat, he checked the screen. "Haruka-sama is calling. Do you want me to answer?"

The invigorating force of his detrimental mood stripped the phone from his grip and crashed it against the wall across the room. Battery separated from the phone, rolled listlessly on the floor, rendered forever from the eyes of the owner.

Kain hesitantly retreated to his seat. "Are you angry with him for some reason?"

Kaname glanced with a mixture of eerie chilliness and brutality at the orange haired. "I'll compensate Luca on a later date; tell her I'll miss the soiree tonight."

"What'll you do instead?" His brows furrowed in confusion and restlessness, "Haruka-sama will contact me for updates on you."

"Am I too onerous to look after?"

Kain turned sullen. "You don't want to be "looked after." Haruka-sama wants to hear from you and ignoring him will make him worry more. I'll call him and tell him you're doing fine." He stood up. "Do you need anything else, Kaname?"

He lingered in the silent darkness for a minute. "…No."

Kain stopped on his feet, "I looked into them. They seem like nice people. Haruka-sama looks happy in the pictures. The mother and daughter are very pretty too."

"How about you go and meet them in my stead?"

Kain opened the door of the room. "I don't know if you're joking or you're serious. I don't think it's my place to go."

"Heh."

* * *

Luca glowered at the unaccompanied man on the porch bearing flowers. Futilely she searched the parking lot for a particular vehicle and rounded back on Kain.

"Why did you come alone?" She demanded, "I told you to bring him too."

"He didn't want to come."

"Why?"

"Didn't say." Kain offered her roses.

Grabbing the bouquet, Luca tossed it to a standing maid in the shadow of the parlor door, without spending a glance at the blossoms. "You shouldn't have come, Kain. You should know better than leaving Kaname alone." Snapping her fingers at another maid, she watched the stumbling woman disappear in the coat closet and return back to her side.

Luca tied the buckle around her waist, sparing a resigned survey at Kain. "I'm going to him."

"I'll come." He instantly descended the porch stairs and headed to the driveway.

"I want to see him alone." Luca followed, "Don't come with me. Right now is a critical time for him. His father is not by his side anymore and he doesn't have anyone. Why else do you think he is feeling down?"

Kain gritted his fangs with spite. "You have to admit, Luca, he is repressed as much as he is a sadist."

"Whatever." Luca waited for the chauffeur to bring the car. "Kaname shouldn't be dealing with any kind of pain alone. Can't you tell what's bothering him?"

"I'm not intuitive as you women are." Kain reproached.

"That's why you're no help."

Kain shifted on the gravel. "What do you want me to do then?" He slurred in obvious frustration.

"Wear a tutu and entertain the guests." Luca stepped closer to the nearing vehicle. "That's the least you can do."

* * *

Seiren's silver eyes tickled over the entry, narrowing guardedly on the anonymous shape hovering the threshold of the mansion entrance. One hand swiftly groped her rapier and flung it ravenously at the intruder. Bats flocked over the door, trespassing into the foyer and filling the room. She slashed prudently at the leaders of the groups. The unfeasible creatures blanketed the floor and furniture, clustered the walls and sagged lamely from ceiling as it was their rightful place.

Seiren growled, slashing obstructively with fury. "Get lost!" Her mind swarmed with the sound of approaching footsteps from the stairs. Kaname appeared at the end and studied the engulfed entrance with nothing more than disinterest.

She dropped to her knees before the pureblood. "Forgive me for being incapable of withstanding their quantity."

"It's not because of your skills, Seiren." He slowly crunched over the bats that drizzled around him and swooped over his head, knotting around his shoulders and arms.

Seiren plunged the rapier at the clinging bats to his body. Blotches of blood splattered upon the floor.

"It's because I'm being spied on." Kaname said. The warping energy whipping from his skin knocked off the bats and into piles of blood.

The front door creaked wider and a slender figure strode inside of the foyer. Bats swayed and backed into corners from each graceful step. Without acknowledging the field of bats deposited on the foyer, she spied the occupants by the stairs.

"So it is the right address." Yuuki proceeded into the home without preserving to security or reticence. She stepped between Seiren and Kaname, indulging in studying the tall pureblood whose attire was tattered with blood. A miniscule frown teased the edge of her lips and she looked into Kaname's guardedly dark gaze. "Hurry up, you have somewhere to be."

Jaws clenched, Kaname silenced a chattering bat off his sleeve and shoulder in one deadly stroke. "Seiren, show this woman out."

"Seiren…" Yuuki glanced at the stunned silver haired evenly. "Get his coat."

Kaname stomped on the flapping bats skating on the floor pointedly. "You will be arrested for intruding in my home. Do yourself a favor and leave, Miss."

Yuuki turned back from watching Seiren return with a dark coat. She thanked the woman and collected the article. "No need to be formal. Though we haven't met, you can't pretend you don't know me."

Kaname cast a severing glare at the petite pureblood behind.

She hung the coat over his broad shoulders. "I don't have a lot of time. It was hard finding the mansion tucked in the forest. By the way, do you like roast beef or chicken?" He was gritting his fangs impatiently without a word while she smoothed the coat on his back. Yuuki smirked, "Doesn't matter I guess, we can have both."

Cautiously he turned around. "You're right. It's not that I don't know who you are. What are you doing here?"

"Taking you to dinner." Yuuki beamed.

Seiren fidgeted on her spot, watching Kaname's shallow eyes swallow back in his eye sockets even more from the response. "You may go back and tell him I'm not interested."

"He didn't invite you. My mother did." She simply stated, strolling back to the door. "You can't ignore a sweet request like hers."

"Wrong. I will ignore it." He headed toward the stairs.

"This isn't how you should act around your onee-sama."

Kaname smirked to himself. "Big sister?"

"Not listening still?" Yuuki tapped her watch and the bats swirled around Kaname. "Bring him to the car."

The flooding bats covered him in a sweep, camouflaging him into a black shadow. Possessively the bats transferred him from the foyer and outside, toward the vehicle Yuuki leaned against. She opened the passenger door and let the bats push Kaname inside. "It's not kidnap you know. You just need a little direction." The bats transported outside promptly before she locked the door.

Kaname furiously eyed the bolted locks. Mere door locks couldn't prevent him from escaping. She knew that.

The trailing bats transformed into a towering blond haired vampire. They shared a few words as she smiled at him gratefully for his work. Opening the passenger door again, Yuuki sat on the leather seat across of Kaname and yanked the door shut.

She looked at the handsome pureblood seated in the shadow of the roof. "Nice to meet you, I'm Yuuki. You must be Kaname."

Ichiou locked the belt across his waist and turned the ignition. He reversed the vehicle from the elongated road. Another vehicle entered the gates of the mansion, passing their car by inches.

Luca curiously gawked at the departing vehicle on the steep road.

**º**

* * *

Thank you for the reviews. Hope you enjoyed the new twist; there is more to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**º**

_Onee-sama? Hah. _

Kaname had the urge to laugh. She was small boned like her mother. Lavish mahogany haired curtained her petite trunk. Slim hands lay folded across her lap while her large crimson eyes floated incredulously on the forest they passed. The submerging curve of her sides splendidly formed a narrow sylphlike waist. One of her thighs was lapped over another beneath a silk lavender skirt. Her polished marble-white leg glistened in the flickering absence of light through the forest.

She was deviating gorgeous, this Yuuki.

Unlike any pureblood he had seen in life. There was a fair amount of pureblood women passable for infatuation, most blond and creamy colored skin with cerulean, silver, or lavender eyes, and all were powerful. Yet the pureblood sitting across Kaname emanated power, sexuality, composure, and good spirit.

Her silken legs tapped the edge of his seat. Kaname found himself riveted under her stare. "I didn't know you lived in the forest. From the main streets, it's impossible to guess there is a mansion here."

"The location was selected for security purposes." Kaname inescapably replied.

A diligent but meek smile crept on her salmon colored lips. "I'm glad you didn't try to escape. Either way, I would've come after you if you had resisted."

He folded his arms and watched the fleeting trees skim past the window. "He begged you to get me." Kaname acidly slurred between breaths.

"Your father told me not to do anything, and here I am." Her smile diluted at the sight of his scowling profile. "The last thing I want right now is for the two of you to live uncomfortably. We live for eternities and hold grudges longer."

"Can't help but play middle man and intrude in business that doesn't concern you." Kaname taunted. "This habit of yours will give you a hard life."

Chin resting on knuckles with interest, her eyes gleamed wondrously. "So Swami, how long will it be until you get along with your father? You can predict your own future too?"

The corners of his eyes stifled, narrowing. "Don't mistake me, Miss. I may have let you take me to him. It doesn't mean I'll do everything to please him."

"You can do whatever you want." Yuuki smiled slowly, "But if you insult my mother, I will make you miserable. That's a promise_ I_ won't forget."

Kaname smirked chillingly at Yuuki, eyes dripping shut. "Since you've threatened me, I'd have to threaten you back. For intruding in my home and whisking me out for the night, my fairy godmother wants to reunite me with my father. On the way to the castle in the carriage, let's say my claws mutilated the fairy godmother and threw her in a stream. Really, the fairy tale would be enlightening than the ancient spiel." He contemplated his hands as the silver ray of claws glinted in the shadow.

"Did you think claws can kill fairies?"

The revealing claws grazed his bottom lip enticingly. "_These_ will."

"Did you forget, dear, that this fairy godmother has healing attributes and most important, she has magic?" Yuuki leaned forward. Her hands clamped over his claws, enfolding the fingers into a fist. "Here is what the fairy godmother's magic will be." Her other hand cradled his elegant chin, tugging him closer. Her lips glided against his left cheek, fangs brushing the shell of his ear. "Your father aches to see you and the reason why he remarried after a long time was to provide you the comfort of a family you never had."

Her hands fell from his fist as she dropped back in her seat, hands and legs folded as if she had never moved. Leaving the tiniest part of his mind to believe the lingering touch of her hands on his, might have been his imagination after all. Yuuki's large eyes sparkled unblinkingly, full of warmth, vivacity, and unparallel energy that merely from gazing back he felt thrilled. The heat of her breath continuously tickled his ear. The irrepressible brush of her fangs on his cheek made his skin pores throb.

She was a pureblood composed of vicious power he wasn't ordinarily challenged, or surrounded with. To think, all of his comrades were either Level B, or C, none were pureblood, or his equivalent. Yuuki bore identical venomous grit, beauty, ingenuity, and was refined as he.

It was nice for a change.

Other than his father, he wasn't particularly around purebloods. Yuuki, now, he considered the awfully enchanting woman was profoundly captivating. Being it was their first meeting, undeniably Kaname knew he wouldn't ever forget her. She smiled wholesomely his way, stirring irregular and anomaly emotions within him he hadn't known.

"You're welcome to do whatever you want after tonight." Yuuki said softly. "Never see us again, or stay in contact with us, it's up to you. I must tell you that because my mother is now involved, I can't not do anything and watch from the sidelines while you disrespect her. Your father is your only family in the world like my mother is mine. I don't know why you seem to resent him, but between my mother and me, I'm always watching over her like she watches me."

"Good for you."

"Thank you."

Kaname pensively enveloped her under his regard. "You've clarified how important your mother is to you. You can expect my never disrespecting her in any nature, ever. She is a stranger to me; I don't have interest in strangers."

"She doesn't consider you a stranger."

"That is not my problem."

Her eyes narrowed coldly as the corners of her moist lips dipped downward. "You are really set in your ways. An individualist and a recluse, your habits will need to be changed. You're also very contradicting." A brow lifted crudely at his glower. "You just said you won't disrespect her, but you're talking like you don't care about the woman your father is in love with: your consequent _step mother_."

"It's amusing how someone we've known all our lives can be important to a stranger we've never heard of before."

She cleared her throat at the remark. "They've been dating for two years. You never attempted to get to know her and kept her a stranger for your own sake. How is she at fault? Never mind your issues with your father, I don't want you creating dilemmas for my mother in the future. She likes closure and…" Reluctantly inhaling, her eyes trained to the window with discomfort. "She always wanted a son."

Kaname's lips coiled, his withering composure momentarily slipped before reinstating when she looked back.

"Can't you be the son she always wanted?" Yuuki demanded.

He smirked, eyes lit with disapproving candor. "You dare ask a stranger like me to be your brother."

"It can't be helped. By law we are…" Even the attractive glitter of her eyes dulled.

Sardonic laughter slowly ebbed in seconds. Kaname touched the side of his pale throat.

"I'm never going to accept you as my brother." Placidly Yuuki announced, "Whether you like it or not, you're too ill mannered and rude to fit in my family."

"You have your reasons and so do I." Kaname swiftly countered.

They eyed each other silently and turned to their windows.

"No one knows I left to come find you. All you have to do is sit at the dinner table and talk to my mother; she'll be ecstatic to see you." Yuuki murmured. "After tonight, you can do whatever you want."

"Leaving me enough time to eliminate the overdo, useless acquaintance my father keeps pestering me about."

His bitterness only magnified over the hour in the car ride. They resumed toward her mansion in silence for the remainder of the time. Casting terse glances at one another's profile as swiftly as if it was accidental or from boredom. Yuuki sat erect and relaxed her thin frame on the cushions, closing her eyes for a significant nap. The grinding car wheels echoed into the back of the car, rumbling under their feet. Regardless of vociferous distractions in the environment, she persistently reminded herself not to pay close attention to him.

In the half conscious state, she could dismiss the plunging echo of passing cars, critters, and the wind but not the fading sound of his melancholic breathing. That almost bathed her insides and squeezed her mind in its overwhelming loneliness. He hadn't uttered a word to her and she still couldn't rid him off her thoughts.

Dodging her nodding head from bumping into the glass, Yuuki turned to study her companion. His eyes were closed and arms locked across the chest. The self-possessed and calm pureblood had also submitted to beckoning sleep. Brunette hair locks crawled on his temple, sequestering his eyelids into shadows.

Through her silent gaze, Yuuki wondered why she had never known he existed, or why they hadn't met before?

Reputable purebloods frequently kept in contact with others. Their being alive unfortunately induced contact with the public too. Yuuki had never known about Kaname, not until Haruka told her about his small family. His lonesome son, the obscenely reticent pureblood, that avoided everyone and Haruka for unknown reasons. It would be difficult accepting him in her life. There was no question about their differences. Provided he was solitary, Kaname still didn't desire knowing about his new family members.

She knew her mother wouldn't appreciate how coldly he refused company and new people in his life. The way Juuri's eyes glowed whenever Haruka mentioned Kaname, Yuuki understood immediately how much she wanted to comfort the boy by providing him the affection he was denied from his mother.

When they reached her home, Yuuki allowed him to follow her through the front door while Ichiou parked the car among the valley of vehicles in the garage half a mile from the mansion. She held open the door and closed it behind Kaname. He gaped at the luminous foyer overwhelmed with furniture and symmetrical decorations. Kaname then eyed Yuuki exchange her sleek, polished heels for a pair of sandals.

Her tiny feet inserted in the flat sandals that slapped each time she walked on the marble floor. Yuuki removed her coat and tossed it on a nearby table. "You can take off your coat." She offered.

"I don't intend to stay long." He replied.

"Would you rather have Ichiou take it off for you? Encasing you in bats was too easy, he told me."

Kaname lightly opened the first few buttons of his coat, the chains on his collar jingled under his tender touch. "Don't underestimate me. I let you and him do what you pleased."

She regarded him with appreciation. "I know. The dining room is this way. Let's hope they're still eating."

Kaname lingered by the table where she threw her coat on. He stared and hesitantly placed his folded article on the opposite edge. She decided not to comment and led him to the designated room.

"They're known for talking for hours at the table. The maids get agitated waiting on them to clear up." Yuuki turned the knob of a particular French door and strode into the flickering light filling the room. A rectangle table, covered in white, promptly stood out.

Kaname walked into the dining room. Vacant chairs circled the dinner table, safe for two across from each other at the left end. The smiling occupants looked away from each other to the newcomers. Haruka lowered his glass and skyrocketed to his feet, pulling out of his chair.

"Kaname!"

Helplessly, Juuri pursued and reached Kaname happily. "You're here!" She exclaimed.

A freezing pause burst between the two. Kaname's lips flattened, allowing room for a monosyllable to seep. "Yes."

Juuri touched one of his hand hanging on his side. "I'm glad you're here."

Haruka glanced at Yuuki who had poured a glass of wine and was merrily leaning against the table, vigilantly sipping.

"How did you bring him here?" He questioned the girl. "At this hour?"

"Ichiou helped. Oka-chan, give him a raise." Yuuki reminded.

Juuri smirked and pleadingly studied Kaname. "Did she shackle you and dump you in the trunk?"

"Close." Kaname blinked once. "But no."

She lowered her head in shame, hiding her eyes. "I'm sorry for whatever she did."

"I did nothing." Yuuki refilled her glass, "Only told him to come over and eat."

"Well!" Juuri gestured to the table, quickly escorting Kaname to a chair. "Come and sit, let's eat together. It's our _first family dinner_! Kaname, don't be shy. You can eat as much as you want. Yuuki, sit over there." She pointed next to Haruka's chair. Seating beside Kaname, Juuri admired him from the side and beamed. "You are too handsome for words, Kaname. I bet a good looking man like you has tons of girlfriends!"

"I'll tell the maid to bring another plate." Yuuki opened the door to the kitchen, disappearing.

Kaname clenched his knees under the table.

Haruka chuckled stiffly as he plopped in the opposite chair. "Girlfriends, um, he doesn't tell me about any if he does have them."

Juuri elbowed Kaname gently and winked. "I'm sure he has a lot _and_ breaks hearts too."

Yuuki returned and took the chair on Haruka's right. A maid warped through the doors, adding another plate in front of Kaname. Juuri carefully began stacking food on his bare plate.

"I'm so excited the four of us can do this. We met briefly at the wedding but I couldn't speak to you much." Juuri poured him a glass of wine.

"Thank you." Kaname said as she sat back.

"You seem so busy, Kaname. What exactly do you do?" Juuri asked; hands cradled against the edge of her plate.

Catching Yuuki's daring eyes across the table, his eyes fixed on her nails tapping musically beside her glass. "You love talking about what you do." She hinted. "You were raving in the car on the way here. Don't sit and _not_ answer when someone is asking a question."

Juuri looked from Kaname to Yuuki. "So you talked? That's great! You're only three years apart of course you'll get along perfectly!"

Yuuki hissed, leaning over automatically. "Don't broadcast my age. I act mature than he does. I insist to be older than he."

Kaname smirked and sampled his wine. "Back to your question, Ms. Juuri—"

Juuri giggled bashfully. "You don't have to address me so politely. Huhuhu, Haruka, he is too adorable, I'm already in love with him!"

He blanked and hesitantly searched his father's placid expression.

"Call me by my name if you want." She nodded, "I don't mind."

Contemplating his fork, Kaname regretfully picked it up. "Mm…Sure. To answer your question, I'd have to say I do all kinds of things depending on my mood."

"Ah, but Kaname enjoys experimenting and working in labs the most." Haruka enthusiastically added to his dismay.

"Must be where all the dead fairies are stuffed." Yuuki rubbed her lips against her glass.

"Annoying ones are my forte." Kaname countered.

"Well you do need some _substance_ to build an army and a bride, Frankenstein."

Though unhappy and not amused, he chuckled bitterly. "I rather enjoy killing than building."

Juuri chocked on her food. Haruka launched out of his chair to assist her, and Kaname politely held out a glass of water. She pushed the hand away and recomposed several seconds later. Turning rouge under their eyes, she mumbled, "I'm very sorry, guess I ate too quickly." Haruka settled in his chair, one hand curling over hers across the table. She smiled assuredly and squeezed his fingers.

"This is going to be interesting!" Yuuki suddenly declared.

Haruka turned questionably, "What do you mean?"

"It doesn't escape me how contradicting we are, Haruka-sama. You're all about nurturing. Kaname likes killing. Oka-chan likes to girlishly caper in flower fields and art."

"I think the unique we are, the better our relationship will be." Juuri sent a radiating smile at Kaname. "The most boring one of us is Yuuki, anyway." Her daughter turned grim.

"Don't say that!" Haruka proudly patted Yuuki on the back. "To be the Ambassador for Purebloods at this young age is an incredible achievement!"

"My political roots were ingrained by my father." She stared pointedly at Juuri.

"Oh, ho. Don't start with me." Juuri swung toward Kaname gaily. "Do you have any future goals or priorities yet?"

Haruka twitched in his chair and cleared his throat, stabbing the vegetables mercilessly.

"Yes, I plan to spend the entire family fortune and father's retirement on pointless things until there's not a cent left." He spoke with unnerving gravity it terrified Juuri.

Haruka's vegetable stabbing had stopped long ago. Not a single silverware budged from a plate; even the wine in the glass sat stagnant in the stillness.

Kaname scooped some vegetable on his fork. "Heh. Bad joke I guess."

**

* * *

**

"Odd…" Yori pondered, tongue on cheek. "Yet interesting. So you spent the night mauling over his flat jokes? And ate without throwing up? Gee."

"He stuck to his word, that's all I cared about." Yuuki tucked her hands in the pockets of her uniform as they strolled in the moonlight. Their elbows bumping and shoulders grazed softly. "One bad thing transpired though."

"Really?" Yori blinked, "What?"

"My mother likes him for some reason and wants him to come over again."

"Juuri-sama has the tendency to like everyone." Yori sighed. "That sounds like an awkward night. Plus, how do you deal with the idea of a sexy stepbrother? Isn't that torture?"

Yuuki stopped and hung back. "Huh?"

"He is sexy as hell." Yori's eyes widened, "It's not fair you get to be close."

"He's a stranger!" Yuuki cried. "And we agreed to deny each other as family."

"On that, I don't blame you. He is too sexy to have for a brother." Yori wagged a finger knowingly. "When is he coming over again? I get hungry too at night. I like roast beef and wine!"

"I don't know. He told my mother, he'd let her know. I doubt he will. Haruka-sama feels the same too." Wearily Yuuki touched her warm temple. "I don't want to drag him from his house again."

Ichiou was parking the car in the garage as Yuuki sauntered inside of the house when sunrise peaked on the horizon. Orange beams peeled the darkness of the night: shattering shadows and forming a globe of harsh, bright light. The sun snuck between clouds timidly. Yuuki removed her heels for a pair of sandals; letting her restless feet carry her through the house, while her mind wandered over work, school, and the defying knowledge that the man called Kaname was ubiquitous.

She treaded to her room upstairs.

A vague shadow passed across her vision. Lowering her hand from the doorknob, Yuuki tensed alert. That ubiquitous man her thoughts saw no end to, was leaning against the corner wall of the hallway, hidden from view in the dark.

She stood perturbed to see him uninvited. Then wondered if her imagination drew up some fancy details about how he'd look lounging on a wall of her house.

Yuuki scowled at the obviously ridiculous notion.

"Yuukiiii!" Pounding footsteps echoed from the hallway end by the stairs.

"Don't race on the stairs, you're going to trip again!" Yuuki reproached Juuri.

Her grinning mother darted toward Yuuki, grabbing her around the waist. "Good news! Haruka talked and talked to Kaname for four hours and convinced him to come over."

So that explained the enigma in her home. Yuuki pointed at the shadow that disappeared behind the corner door.

Juuri nodded friskily. "One more thing, Haruka asked Kaname to move in. Believe it or not but he relented!" She squealed, "It's gonna be a blast, the four of us living together like a family!"

Her brows furrowed. "Wh…at?" Yuuki squeaked under her breath, exhausted by the sounds her mother executed. "Moving in? Living together? _Here?_ In my house?"

"Oh!" Juuri coiled her fingers around Yuuki's, "Doesn't it sound wonderful? Haruka can see Kaname all the time now. No need for him to steal Kaname's phone number. Besides, our house is empty. I know, it's under your name and you should make the decision about who lives here, but Kaname _is _part of our family now. You're going to have to accept that."

Exhaling and standing blurry eyed, she dodged her mother and opened her room. "I'm going to sleep. I'll talk to you in the afternoon."

"Don't be angry Yuuki." Her mother requested from the hall.

"I…" She dropped her bag on a couch. "I'm not angry. It took a lot out of me to adjust to Haruka-sama living with us all of a sudden. I expected him to move in but no one else."

"So you want Kaname to leave?"

"I don't want to separate a father from his son!" She cried.

Juuri grinned, "You made the right decision. Kaname has his conditions too. He is going to leave if things don't go smoothly. I know you want to bully him, but don't give him a hard time. Haruka will be upset seeing him go."

"Don't expect me to play nice." Yuuki began disrobing her uniform in the middle of her room.

"You always do the right thing; you know I trust you?" Juuri winked.

"Don't manipulate me." Yuuki flung off her shirt.

Juuri hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Sleep well. Haruka and I are going to be downstairs. We kicked the maids out of the kitchen. It's going to be fun cooking together."

"The only thing that'll be cooking is you two." Yuuki dryly muttered to herself.

Juuri shot her a look. "I can hear you, sunshine."

"Those marble counters should stay clean."

Juuri deliberately closed the door and went to the other room across the hall. She knocked twice before opening the door and stepped in to the messed room. Cartons, clothes, furniture flanked from one wall to the other. She tiptoed around the deposited articles on the floor toward the owner unloading more items.

"Kaname, dear, do you need help?" Juuri worriedly sighed, "I majored in art and I can help decorate."

"Decorating is the least of my worries. Thank you, Juuri-sama, but no." He couldn't look away from the books in his hands.

"Don't be formal, call me Juuri." She insisted.

He looked up long and hard at the pureblood assessing his belongings. "I'm sorry for barging in your home with my things without informing everyone."

Juuri smirked, glancing at the left wall in the direction of the room beyond. "You mean, Yuuki? Her father left her the mansion in his will. She is very possessive of it and about who lives here. Don't worry about her, she'll get used to it."

Kaname silently began organizing his books on a shelf. "I'm here on a conditional basis, not permanent."

Juuri picked up some of his clothes. "Can I ask why you are distant from your father?"

His tidying hands slowed. Kaname smiled weakly. "I felt he traded me for something better. He moved on and married a happy family. I don't think I belong here."

"It's nothing like that! No…" Juuri exclaimed, hurrying toward him. "No, no. He wants you part of his life more than anything. And we want you here with us just as much. I've always been curious of you and what kinds of things you like," She gestured to his possessions with a short smile, "Kaname, you are now _my son_. I'm going to treat you like my own even if you don't like it." She cupped his cheek. "Is that clear?"

He scoffed under his breath and turned back to the shelf. "If you say so." The submissive, resigned answer chilled Juuri.

"You don't believe me?" She frowned. "I guess you'll have to see it over time, don't you?"

Quietly he moved the cartons to a certain corner.

Seeing him work in silence with a distant expression as he moved mechanically, Juuri hesitated on her feet. "Do you want to be alone?" He didn't answer and she assumed he hadn't heard. "Do you want me to get the maids to help?"

"No." Kaname said. "Thank you."

"Ok…" Juuri lingered in the awkward silence. "Yuuki!—is an excellent organizer. She's quick on her feet and gets things done in no time! She'll be happy to help to you!"

"No."

Displeased to not have won a single smile, Juuri listlessly returned to the door. "If you need anything…_anything_ at all, don't hesitate to call me." She smiled at the dark eyed. "Ok, Kaname?"

"I'll remember that."

**

* * *

**

_Living together? This'll be interesting._

A face bloomed on her plate with the uneaten vegetables.

Kaname's relentless observing eyes squinted on her plate in examination from across the table. He drank a sip of his wine and exchanged the glass for the fork again.

Juuri lowered her utensils and turned to him, "Kaname, how are you doing on transferring schools?"

The brunette stiffened and cast a wary survey of the woman and his father. "I'm fine at where I attend."

"The Kurosu Academy Yuuki attends was founded by our family and a darling friend of mine. The curriculum is very high standard and accepted internationally if you want to further study abroad. Another cool fact about the academy is it also includes college grade levels. Since Yuuki started college last year, you're three years ahead of her, aren't you? It's your last year."

He dabbed his lips. "Yes."

Juuri frowned, "You probably wouldn't want to change schools so late in the program; besides you're finishing up your studies."

"I'm required to attend an extra year at a technical school, I have to go on externships too." Kaname informed.

Her smile lit up the room. "That's great!" Juuri clutched his arm vigorously. "Kurosu Academy has an amazing Science and Engineering Department. You'll fit wonderfully. Their technical school has won awards. Won't you think about it?"

Haruka uneasily smiled, "Why don't you? Kurosu Academy has been trying to recruit you for years."

"Is that true?" Juuri incredulously smiled, "Kaname?"

He hadn't touched his food and nodded discreetly.

"I don't mean to prod but you should consider it." Juuri suggested, "Haruka, we're truly lucky to have a pair of smart children."

Haruka gleamed at Yuuki who stared moodily at her plate. "You keep designing them, it'll be harder to eat."

"That's what I'm thinking…" She frowned at her new pea tower. "There's something unappetizing about eating towers like Godzilla." She continued to diffuse the scene on her plate with a spoon.

Kaname rested his utensils and eyed his companions for a minute. He hadn't expected to overcome the initial awkwardness. Juuri and Haruka were reputably infatuated and harnessed no heaviness in their hearts about anything in the world. To put it simply, the pair was perfect in every way. She laughed and he smiled, they kissed and hugged frequently, and the oozing happiness they shared warmed their home.

Haruka got along magnificently with Yuuki it seemed they knew each other their whole lives. Juuri was positively cheerful and made an effort to keep him company. She worried about him and like she had said, planned to treat Kaname like her own whether he liked it or not. At first, he didn't. Juuri noisily asked him questions he became annoyed with. Later, Kaname understood she only meant to look out for him and make him feel less lonely and more at home.

There was Yuuki too, who carried her mother's spunkiness. From the way his father gazed at Yuuki, Kaname could tell he was drawn to the girl and she had won a place in his heart. The kind of conversation Juuri and Haruka never had, Yuuki carried them with Haruka in the library for hours about politics, and philosophy.

Juuri neatly folded Kaname's shirt in a drawer. Kaname compressed the empty boxes on the floor. "Do you like it here so far, Kaname?"

"It's alright." He murmured. "Thank you for your help."

"No problem." Juuri carried the rest of his clothes to designated drawers. "I just want you to be comfortable here. If something bothers you, and if Yuuki gives you a hard time, don't feel bad and set her straight. She can be a dictator sometimes." Juuri grumbled.

Kaname arranged the table and fixed the chair. "Why is she..." For lack of a better word, Kaname stared curiously at Juuri. _"Tough?"_

She sat down on the edge of his bed, "She learned everything on her own. She never needed me." Juuri sighed at the ceiling. "I think from watching me crumble after her father's death, Yuuki swallowed her pain and stood strong on her own. She decided early on to be the one who wouldn't cry and complain." Juuri covered her eyes. "That brat spoiled me." Leaning sideways on the bed, she touched his shoulder. "The two of you have a lot of the some qualities, do you know?"

Kaname turned back to the table. "We grew up differently, I believe."

**º**

**

* * *

**

Thank you for the reviews again. Everything is developing still, please give it a chance, thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**º**

Unlike Yuuki's father, Kaname's mother didn't die. His parents decided to divorce when he was two years old. Without any memory of his mother, he grew up with the inconsistencies of a single father who was devoted extensively to his work and other women. Depending on his schedule he'd spend a few minutes meeting his son once in a blue moon.

Like Yuuki he was self-taught and independent, Kaname's first friends were the household maids. His closest comrades came at a later age, after encounters at conferences and social balls.

Hands on hips, Aidou surveyed the room and peeked at the balcony. He flung the curtains apart to gape into the night. "Who would've thought after all the evading you'd live with your father again?" Aidou smirked at the pureblood locked eyes with the chessboard.

Luca was an extensive opponent, a rare loser compared to Kain. She moved the queen and glanced at Aidou. Her river of gold hair snowed over her arm and shoulder. She was smirking dreadfully at the blue-eyed noble vampire. "If Kaname wants to be with his father he can do whatever he likes. He shouldn't have to worry about your opinions."

Aidou's lip curled in disgust. "You just love filling his ears with sweet talk so he'll be nice to you."

"Jealous?" She pouted.

He snarled like a menacing lion. "I understand Kaname's disapproval of the marriage better than you! He called me here, not you, why'd you follow me?"

"Really?" Luca rolled her beautiful eyes. "He called me over and said he wanted to make up for missing the soiree." Shrugging her shoulders, she returned to the board. Kaname had already laid out his knights and pawns meticulously. She clenched her jaw with narrowed eyes at the pureblood. "What if I beat the champion of champions, what will I get?"

"A drink." He smirked.

The brilliance in her eyes swallowed quietly. If she didn't agree with the reward, she wasn't adamant. Observing her like a specimen on a Petri dish, Kaname said, "You are a good friend, Luca. Thank you for coming to see me. If I was alone with that ice block I might have beheaded him from lack of control."

Baffled by Kaname's confessions, Aidou sank to his knees, sputtering. "La-lack of control Do I have that deep of an affect on you, Kaname?"

Luca scoffed under her breath without looking. "Didn't you hear? He would've killed you if I didn't come."

"That's not what he meant!" Aidou hollered, "I have a deeper affect on him than you."

Luca _tsked _at the pitiful noble. "Since I'm here, why don't we go out? You should show me around the mansion a little."

"There is no point in doing that," Inspecting his nails, he frowned, "I don't imagine staying here for a long time. I'm staying to appease them. When the time is right, I'll leave discreetly."

Luca sat up, "Where will you go?"

"I want to be alone for a while." Kaname refused to pinpoint a specific location. "You shouldn't adapt to follow me around. I'm not your mother hen."

She flushed at the insult, lips trembling, "But Kaname, I don't like it when you go off on your own and don't contact us for months. It's always hard to figure out where you go. What other hideouts do you have?" Leaning forward, Luca grasped the hand on his knee and clenched his fingers. "Kaname, we are here for you. We'll do anything you want but don't lock your pain to yourself."

Transfixed by her hand, Aidou charged abrasively and shoved her hand off. "His hand shouldn't be touched without permission!"

Luca slapped his right cheek. "Come back to your senses. You get mesmerized whenever he is around, get a grip."

Shaking his head, he growled at Luca. "Don't touch me either!"

Kaname was smirking to himself, reveling in their company. "I was wrong, you are obviously compatible."

"Compatible?" Aidou speechlessly gagged at Luca's hidden glower. She seemed to feel the same in return and turned away. "Your unique humor takes some time getting used to." Flinging himself over the pureblood, he begged with unusual pity, "Don't do this to us! One thing I agree with that _man _inside a woman is you shouldn't disappear. Give us a hint where you'll go."

Luca slung at his head with her claws, "You want to die?"

"Don't feel hurt. I only said the truth."

Kaname brushed his knuckles against his warm forehead, "You're right, I should just disappear right this very second and erase traces of my presence in the area therefore you can't possibly locate me like I know you'll want to."

"No!" Aidou and Luca exclaimed. Glaring at each other, they returned back.

"No? You say?" Kaname chuckled, moving his bishop.

Luca's soft tone was full of warning. "You don't like them, I'm assuming? Kain told me they are nice people."

"They can't be considered family, we'll continue to be strangers."

* * *

Yuuki propped her chin on her hand and bent forward over the trunk of the vehicle. The kneeling blond man twisted the spanner on the bolt. Checking the wheel one last time, he stood up and patted his hands dust free.

The green-eyed blond smiled devotedly at the pureblood. "The work is done. You don't have to worry about flat tires for the meantime." Takuma began tossing the tools in the respective box.

She was grinning in her hand. "You know I could've used my telepathic powers to fix it."

"Yes, I know." He casually locked the toolbox and circled the vehicle for few more inspections. "My grandfather has been an employee for your family for centuries. He wants me to continue in his footsteps. It's sensible you wanted my help."

Yuuki met him at the front of the car, crimson eyes narrowed with an intimate meaning. "_Or _maybe I purposely flattened the tire to make an excuse and come see you, hmm?"

His pale face brightened red.

"Come here," Yuuki whispered, hands lowered on her sides.

Her order brought him near the porcelain looking woman. Her arms enveloped his shoulders and her head lay on his chest. He shifted with hesitation and browsed the garage, not seeing anyone wandering by, Takuma hugged her with energy that surprised her.

Yuuki laughed with closed eyes. "We're dear to each other, why can't I hug you when I want?" She inquired.

"Oh I don't know," Takuma rubbed his cheek against the softness of her hair, "Maybe because my jii-sama won't like the idea of us holding like this openly. I'm risking more than our jobs."

"No, you're not." Yuuki assured, "You are more than our employee." She hung on to his hand after they released each other.

"It means a lot, thanks."

"Want to go out to eat?" She checked her watch. "Mother and Haruka-sama are gone for the night." Her lips dripped into a somber line, "Not that I mind."

"What about your…" Takuma gestured at the mansion, "Brother?"

Her vacant stare widened in realization. "Oh! Right—I keep forgetting!"

Takuma shook his head, "What kind of a person are you? Forgetting your new family members?"

"It wasn't on purpose, believe me."

"I hope so." Takuma grinned.

After dinner with her dear friend Takuma, Yuuki returned home. Usually at nights she was at the Elders Council, or at Yori's. She walked into her room with a knowing smirk at the thought of her darling gal pal. She was probably ravishing Zero nonstop since their last hookup. That darn girl let him know what she wanted and how.

If Yuuki were to have a lover on the other hand, the world would unnecessarily magnify the news. She didn't have the energy to resolve unwanted meddling media. Yuuki was the only daughter of her pureblood clan who hadn't had a lover—ever.

"Chaste as a nun" were Yori's words.

She imagined sharing a love life with Takuma sometimes. The fantasies were pleasant and he was also soft hearted. She hadn't changed her mind about confessing to Takuma in the future. She knew he wouldn't hesitate expect he cared about Ichiou more. If Ichiou permitted him to date Yuuki, only then would Takuma agree.

If Yuuki expressed any day she wanted to take in a lover, millions would line up. They were nice enough to want keep her heart, however, Yuuki dreamed of having more.

She imagined a lover, who regardless of the world, loved her like a mad man. When she went into his arms he flipped her world around; in spite of caution he'd abduct her with his love into his world where they were solely devoted to each other.

In her lonesome world and in the four-walled bedroom confined with her fantasies, Yuuki could dream the rest of her days about the kind of love she believed would never be. Juuri was lucky to be with Haruka after the death of Yuuki's father. She was able to love again. Yuuki, nonetheless, hadn't fallen in love_ once_.

She leaned out of the balcony to admire the garden and rising trees curled on wet hills. The moon sprung through the clouds, spilling rags of white gold over the fields and mansion. She zoned on the guards and servants retiring to separate avenues on the corners of the vast land. Her father's massive fortune meant nothing if she couldn't bask in the home he left. It was the remaining memory of him, and she wouldn't dare ever leave the place.

Kaname lowered his reading material to study the creature on the parallel balcony.

He sensed her presence in the home. Dark crimson eyes narrowed on her moon chiseled shape. She was leaning over the rail, one leg slipped between the columns, feeding her bare feet refreshing air.

_Onee-sama…_

He still had a hard time connecting the dots. Weren't it for their parents, he and the girl wouldn't have met, and neither would affiliate in each other's lives. Yuuki returned back into her room silently. He could hear her meander through her room. The sound of her bare feet padding over the carpet, stepping over cool marble, which she flinched from contact, and muttered about turning on the heater.

"Do you want something to drink, Kaname?" Luca peeked through the door, spying on the invisible contour in the dark.

"No." He had returned to his reading without a glance at the blond.

She sighed before whispering, "Aren't you going to greet her? Or are you waiting for your father to return?"

"He is busy tonight with his wife." Kaname replied, casting a cool glance at his friend, "Do you need anything?"

She blushed under his observant eyes and pulled back. "No, not really...Goodnight, Kaname." Luca strode into the room, seizing blind glances of the pureblood on her route.

He wouldn't stop her, she knew. It didn't surprise or hurt Luca. Sometimes she wished to see a different side of Kaname. The one that wanted to smile, as much as seek friends like when he was a child.

Kaname wasn't a child anymore but a grown adult. A ruthlessly handsome pureblood, who now had an equally ebullient family. His stepsister was also an utter beauty, very famous in the city and political parties. They were Kaname's perfect match, all breathtaking purebloods.

Despite living without a family, he acquired great friends who'd bury themselves alive for his sake, Luca being one of them. He refused to reveal his tenderheartedness, but over the years, Luca caught slight moments of his caring nature. He riveted back to his cool façade as always.

That must explain why she found him cute.

Worrying quietly in his heart over others but pretending to be strong willed and guarded. Kaname could lie his mouth off and he could never change her view of him.

* * *

Yuuki ought to be shot for her habit. It was her house and didn't care if she was seen. The maids would only blush and shyly dismiss themselves. All male personnel would feel glorified for beholding the sight. If rumors circulated about her nightly habits she was also fine with them. It was another unspeakable notion if someone she wasn't comfortable with found her in her most _truest _form.

Some could say she wasn't brought up right. Her mother was to be blamed. The two of them were overly comfortable in their skins. Her mother didn't mind walking naked in their home when it was only Yuuki around. It never bothered her daughter either.

Her bare legs shimmered against the light rippling through the sky roof. Moonlight caressed the furniture, stairs, and windows into glowing sculptures. She toured through the living room. Her free hair streamed wet from a hot bath. It was exhilarating to move around in her bare skin. Her soft, plump breasts undulated with her moving steps. She even twirled every few steps, loving the air wind around her body and feather her long hair.

Walking into the dark kitchen, Yuuki switched on the overhead by the stove. Steeling herself, she glared at the dirty dishes on the counter. The maids had left already. Grabbing them quickly, she began rinsing them in the sink. Yuuki examined a glass with a lipstick stain.

_Cherry red?_

Skeptically fingering the glass in the soap, Yuuki frowned with the steady understanding that her mother hadn't been home the entire day. The maids knew better to wash dishes before leaving. Yuuki, herself, hadn't been in the kitchen.

Another woman was in the kitchen after the maids left? _That doesn't make sense._

Scrubbing the dishes clean, she arranged them in the rack. From one of her mother's outdated winery selections, she chose a bottle and a glass. Striding toward the library, Yuuki placed the bottle and glass aside first to create the fire on the fireplace.

When the small matter was resolved, Yuuki picked up the library phone and dialed an extension to the servants.

"Ichiou," Yuuki smiled, "Yes, you may lock the gates. I'm safe inside. Mother and Haruka-sama won't be back."

"_Hai, Yuuki-sama." _

"Thank you."

She stared at the thriving fire and settled in front of the flames, relishing the heat over her naked body. Her wet hair would dry soon. She was in her domain, the comfort of her impenetrable home. Sticking one of her feet over the fire, Yuuki regarded the flickering fire waver under her leg.

After several glasses of warm wine, her eyelids grew heavy.

* * *

He couldn't believe the vision in the study room downstairs: a porcelain goddess lounged in front of the fire. Her creamy body glistened from heat. Brown hair gushed over her narrow waist, over the wooden floor. Vaguely Kaname was reminded that she might have forgotten she wasn't home alone. He contemplated various reasons for his current state.

Minutes ago he stepped out of his room to check on Luca, she had retired to the guest bedroom, but his delving was addicted to the scent of the pureblood downstairs. Inquisitively finding himself in the study room, Kaname browsed the library, unable to escape the sight of Yuuki, naked by the fireplace.

She dozed off, a mindless and insensible thing considering _her_ situation; he wasn't the one in a compromising stance but she.

Try if he might, he could dash out of the room and pretend not to have noticed. Yet the more intently he examined Yuuki's flush form, youthful, sinful, and beautiful fingered by the firelight, he became more transfixed than he already was.

Essentially, they were two strangers who didn't know each other at all. Kaname imagined her having better sense than to promenade naked despite it was _her_ home.

Quickly shutting off his relentless thoughts, Kaname eyed her sleeping face. Letting his eyes linger on her engaging breasts. Her hard, pink nipples were soft looking. If touched slightly, he predicted the skin to coil from friction. Bands of ribs cut across the smooth expanse of her narrow waist.

The inward shape widened faintly into hips. She was shaved. Another demystifying fact he couldn't keep his roaming eyes from. The skin of her mound looked alluring than the rest of her body. If he were to touch her even by mistake, he wondered what she'd do. Her even folds were satin, smooth on the exterior before disappearing into the shadow of toned thighs.

One of her leg was planted up on the side of fireplace. She was impeccably easy to distinguish from this view. He could see the delineating folds join into the perineum. Studying her intimate regions surprisingly didn't make him nervous or ashamed. Intrigue swallowed him and he wanted more than ever to watch her like this forever if possible.

It couldn't be real. Kaname blinked at the fire. He struggled to keep himself still on his feet, fists collected and jaw taut at how astonishingly attracted he was to her, and the impossible reality that she and he—Yuuki was his…. stepsister.

His beguiling stepsister was naked in front of him, and they were complete strangers. Why wouldn't he want to touch her? Leaning over, he caressed the cheek and let his hand dip to her revealing neck.

Beautiful…every part of her was simply beautiful. There was no denying how much the world doted Yuuki. He feared he had started to do the same.

In her sleep, Yuuki turned into his caressing hand, facing him. Her lips left a blind opening to show the sharp protruding fangs. Kaname dripped a finger over the cupids bow. The tip lowered onto the moist opening. Suddenly one fang grazed his finger. Shudders rippled over Kaname, quaked coherent thought, and nearly tossed him on his knees on top of Yuuki.

Gaining better sense of the situation, Kaname pulled back to search the study, ignoring his taunting desires.

_She's a pureblood, the same as you. Why shouldn't you touch her? If she had the gall to lie naked without self-preservation, why shouldn't you take advantage of it? _

There was a throw on one of the seats. His fingers trembled on the material when he picked it up.

_Touch her, keep touching her. She'll never know. _

Behind his blinking eyes, he remembered her hard nipples on top of the two bubbly lumps.

Before he let the poisonous thoughts win, Kaname secured Yuuki with the throw, mauling over her pubes, ribcage and breasts one last time.

Yuuki awoke as soon as he stepped away. Riveted on the floor, she gaped at Kaname with sleep-laded eyes. A panel of questions strayed through her waking mind. Kaname merely walked over her toward the bookshelves.

Once her eyes seized on the throw over her naked form, she bolted up with a speed the fire crackled in the hearth. Breathing hard, Yuuki assessed him fascinated by a pair of books.

"What're you doing here?" Yuuki demanded, "Why are you here? I use the library from 10 o'clock to 2 in the morning."

He impassively regarded her frazzled expression, eyes moving over the curve of her backside. "Your habit needs to change. Did you forget you don't live alone anymore?"

She would've spat something if his remark weren't true. True, she had forgotten Kaname was around. Clenching the throw, Yuuki shook her head angrily. "Still, that doesn't explain your coming in this particular room!" Freezing with a mortifying realization, Yuuki looked away frantically, "Did you… see?"

He blinked. "If you mean—"

"Of course!" Yuuki screamed, "What else?"

Kaname blinked twice. "Yes, everything. Including your perineum and anus."

There was no room for toleration at his smart, mocking words. Yuuki grabbed the wine glass and threw it at him. "Die!" She dove over Kaname, shoved him against the shelf. "Go die you pervert! Die! Die!"

In his inhospitable position, Kaname dropped his book for her beating hands. The throw barricading her bare body, of course, followed.

Her furious state of mind practically dissolved all reason. Yuuki kept aiming punches at him, but his firm grip on her wrist prevented all blows. She stilled with a shiver, feeling her breasts pound and glide on the hard fabric of his shirt. The air around her legs and backs was harsher, colder.

Judging by Kaname's immobile and calm expression, Yuuki grasped he sensed it eons ago. She was standing naked now against him.

What a sight it was no less. A naked girl pressed dangerously close to an outstandingly handsome man who held her hands over her head.

Yuuki flung back while he turned away, letting her a chance to gather the throw. She tucked it tight around herself and glared at Kaname.

"I can't believe you." Yuuki growled.

"How am I at fault?" He snapped in obvious frustration and seethe, "Did I tell you to be naked in the library?"

She clenched a fist. "I _will _get you back for this." His eyes fought from gazing at her bare legs when she strode out.

Upon reaching her room, Yuuki slumped on the floor with a groan. He was right; she deserved the blame for the incident. How could she forget he would be home tonight? How could she look at Kaname in the eye from now on? He saw _everything._ She wasn't comfortable knowing what his eyes breached. He was still a damn stranger.

Every time Yuuki looked at her body in the mirror she'd remember Kaname saw everything. Her breasts, her groin, butt—everything! She was transparent in his eyes, it was mortifying, no more mystery if she walked out wearing a distractingly gorgeous gown for a gala. With one look Kaname would know about the hidden parts, all because of tonight.

"Ugh!" Yuuki groaned in her arms. She definitely had to get back at him. Yuuki glared at the opposite wall of her bedroom where his bedroom was located.

A fire had been brewed. She'd rather cut her tongue if she didn't fan it.

Juuri and Haruka returned the following morning, all smiles and glossy eyed. Yuuki was the first to greet them at the door.

"Where's Kaname?" Juuri glanced at the stairs, upstairs. "Not up yet?"

Instead of answering, Yuuki welcomed Haruka with a short hug. "How was your trip?"

Haruka wrapped an arm around his blushing wife and kissed her hair. She simpered and mumbled about butterflies in her stomach. Automatically, Yuuki turned and went to the kitchen. "I'll tell the maids to get breakfast ready."

"Oh, we ate on the way." Juuri informed, "We went to a cute a little restaurant, the humans were adorable! Let's go together next time, you'll love it too."

By the end of the statement, Haruka spotted his son descending the stairs. He blinked at the shadow on Kaname's heel. "Luca!"

"How are you doing, Haruka-sama?" Luca bowed modestly, offering her hand to Juuri, "Nice to meet you."

"I'm absolutely great." Haruka grinned, "This is Luca Souen, dear. She's a good family friend of ours."

Yuuki had been hindered on her track to the kitchen. Juuri's eyes widened on murderous looking daughter, "Ah, you spent the night? _Here?"_ Juuri mumbled delicately.

"Kaname and Luca grew up close." Haruka supplied. "I wondered when you'd show up, Luca. Kaname is probably lonely here without you."

"Hanabusa was here but had to leave right away, I stayed back." Luca shared an understanding smile with Haruka. "I have to head back today though."

"Already?" Juuri frowned, "Can't you postpone it?"

"She has matters to take care of if you don't mind, Juuri-sama." Kaname said.

"Oh." Juuri's brows skyrocketed, "Hmm. Well too bad." She gestured to the vigilant figure on their left. "Have you met my daughter, Yuuki?"

Luca glanced at the hard-eyed pureblood standing with her arms folded. "Not really, I'm sorry for staying over without your permission. Kaname told me you're possessive of your home and about who comes over. I hope you'll let it go?"

Her fangs gritted together inside of her mouth. Calculatingly studying the blond noble, Yuuki eased a dutiful smile. "You wear cherry-red lipstick?"

Luca bit her bottom lip, "Why yes."

"Wash your dishes after yourself."

"Yuuki!" Juuri hissed, "Be nice to Kaname's guest."

Her glaring eyes narrowed on Kaname coldly. "It's alright for _now_, Souen-san, because you're close to my _'nii-chan'_ I'll overlook it. I didn't know you were over, or I'd entertain you properly. I want do it the right way next time."

"But you naturally seem oblivious to your household members, why not do a headcount before going to sleep?" Kaname challenged suddenly.

"I might start doing that." Yuuki smirked, "And keep track of certain _voyeurs._"

Mocking laughter returned. "If that helps you sleep better."

* * *

Juuri observed the silent party sitting across the table during dinner. Yuuki's intended seat was next to Haruka while Kaname's, next to Juuri. She noticed Yuuki barely swallowed a bite and Kaname resumed pouring himself wine through the course of dinner.

"Is my cooking horrible?" Juuri blurted.

"No, why do you say that?" Haruka smiled, he had already cleaned his plate. Spying a glance at Yuuki's and Kaname's, he stilled. "Are you not feeling well, Yuuki?"

She moved out of her chair. "I'm not hungry. I'm gonna prepare for school tomorrow. I have a meeting at the council in the afternoon. I won't be home until morning." Yuuki walked out of the room.

Juuri stirred in her chair, watched Kaname finish his fifteenth glass and pour another. "Do you want blood?" She asked worriedly.

Kaname stopped with a tentative smirk at the woman. "No, I'm perfectly stable, thank you for your concern."

Juuri leaned forward to sniff his breath, she flinched, "You should eat if you're drink generously."

He helped himself to one bite only. "Thank you. Please, excuse me." Kaname stood up politely.

Juuri frowned at Haruka and hurriedly caught Kaname's sleeve. "Wait, I meant to ask you, are you and Yuuki getting along ok? Did she bully you? She likes referring to herself as big sister even though you're older. It's just a phase."

"We're fine." Kaname strode without much explanation.

Haruka leaned back wearily, "Don't mind them. They're having a hard time adjusting. If we let them spend more time together, they'll get used to it."

"I've been thinking about it too." Juuri nodded. "I expected Yuuki to be kinder to Kaname considering his personality; she's not being warm." She was about to stand as Haruka touched her wrist. "I'm going to be firm and tell her to be nice to Kaname."

"Tell her to encourage Kaname to enroll in Kurosu Academy. They will be bound to spend more time together."

"You're right." Juuri grinned. "I just want them to get along; the four of us happy together."

"Hm, next time let's take them on trips, they'll enjoy it."

"I don't know, Yuuki is always held up with her work."

"We'll tell them to meet us somewhere." Haruka grinned. "We'll just keep the _'trip'_ part to ourselves. They can't refuse if they don't know what it's for."

"Aha!" Juuri clapped animatedly, "Haruka, sweet heart, thank you."

* * *

As soon as she heard the sound of shower running, Yuuki sprang across the hall, disabling security with her telepathy and kicked open the restroom door. Kaname stared dull-eyed at the brunette.

"H—" Her victorious grin fell at the sight.

He was perfectly dressed, all neat and clean looking. Did he shower with his clothes on?

"Do you shower with your clothes on?" She demanded.

Kaname unbuttoned his collar, in moments his dark shirt dripped on the floor. The sheen of marble white skin, broad shoulders connected to extending arms unveiled. His light nipples were another piece of perfection cropped on tight pecks. The narrow torso was toned, and she detected sheets of muscle in certain areas where there were shadows.

He blinked pointedly and touched his belt.

She flinched and cringed her head around.

"Do you like standing around when someone is about to shower?" Kaname inquired.

She was supposed to make him feel violated. Standing firm, Yuuki folded her arms and nodded. "Yes, let's see how far you can go, trying to be tough huh?"

His eyes narrowed in a sidelong glance at Yuuki. "I foresee nightmares in your future."

"Still stuck on your glass ball, Swami?"

"I warned you." He loosened the buckle and unbuttoned his pants.

She chocked at his audacity. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kaname resumed unzipping.

"Stop it! STOP IT!" Yuuki bellowed, "Don't deflower my eyes!" Stuffing her hands on her face, she backed away.

"There is a lock on my door. Make sure you use it on your way out." Kaname turned.

She could hear the sound of his clothes flop on the floor. The shower glass shuddered, and his feet stepped on the puddle in the hot tub. Shrieking at the vividness, Yuuki stumbled like a drunk outside, raspy with skewed brain cells.

He was a harder opponent than she took him for.

Yuuki waited around for him to get out of the shower, determined to set him straight. He must've sensed her and walked out with a towel. Yuuki assumed he'd be without one if she weren't around.

"We have to settle this once and…"

Water dribbled thoroughly down his chest, wandering inside the knot of the towel on his waist.

"What you're doing," Yuuki sternly pointed at the pureblood, "Is not right, and what you saw—wasn't right either."

"You're in the person's room who needs to dress." Kaname said.

Yuuki threw a packet of papers at his head. The papers fluttered without touching him once, thanks to his sly tactics. "Your enrollment packet to Kurosu Academy. I'll only agree to let you attend my school if you don't show up in places where I'll be, don't tell anyone we're relate—"

"I'm not interested." His placid reply made her seethe, "I won't go to there."

"Tell your father and my mother about your decision, they constantly pester me to persuade you."

"It's unfortunate you're given tedious jobs. An ambassador shouldn't worry about trivial things."

Her eyes narrowed. "I try not to." Ignoring the quiet question about why his skin was sheer in the moisture. What skin care did he use? His skin was absolute porcelain.

"As your onee-sama, I'm obligated to look after you."

Kaname blinked, "Your mathematical skills aren't impressive. Making someone younger than he really is."

Yuuki nudged his shoulder once she swept past Kaname. "Get used to it, and I'm warning you not to come to the library early morning. If this continues I don't know what I'll do. I'm willing to share so if you can avoid coming after 2, that'd be helpful."

"Oh." She strutted back in front of Kaname, an imperative anger stormed in her eyes. "If you're going to have guests, kindly let me know ahead of time. I didn't know you were bringing girls over."

"She is a family friend who has always been invited to my home." He simply stated.

"This home has different rules." Yuuki spat. "Don't like them, don't stay here."

"I may take your advice."

She stiffened, and Kaname stared back, "I have to dress, do you like standing around watching someone dress too?"

"No, wait a minute. Are you planning on leaving?" Yuuki asked. "Does Haruka-sama know?"

"Whether I stay or leave is not your business." He coldly replied.

"No, guess not..." Yuuki mumbled, lingering on his words, "If you leave they'll think I chased you out."

"That shouldn't have any affect on you either."

"What would you do if it did?" Yuuki demanded. Head upturned to study his peculiarly shadowed eyes.

"Why would a mere stranger have any affect on you?"

"I'm not against your leaving." Yuuki wagged her finger at his face. "Something about it tells me you'll leave without telling. But when you do, make sure to tell me so I can leave hints to Haruka-sama. My mother is fond of you unfortunately, and it'll break her heart. She hasn't been difficult to you. You do hold responsibility for visitations."

"I don't understand what spew you're spreading." Kaname notified. "I will do no such thing. Once I leave, I will not return."

"I'll give you a fine reason for returning." Yuuki slapped her knuckle upside his head. "Otouto, if you don't get your head on straight and be a responsible member of this family, you'll get it from me!" She swore.

Kaname shackled the hand raised to scruff his wet hair again. "You will regret having used this hand on me."

Yuuki rapped his left temple with her other hand. "Don't like it? You weren't ever picked on huh?"

He scowled, "You have ten seconds to leave this room."

She scoffed and tore her hand from his. "I'll let you dress in privacy. Give me some hint before you go. I don't know how they'll handle it." Yuuki's lips curled indignantly. "Where are you going? Thailand, Mexico? Norway? Some deserted place where no one can find you? Why are you running away from your father?"

"This is none of your concern." Kaname bit out sternly.

"Look," Yuuki sighed and folded her arms, "I won't tell anyone about this. I won't even think about it after I leave this room. But right this second, I'm asking you. As…your…sister...—your family." She added, "Can you please not go without telling?"

"That can't be done." Kaname turned away. "Someone will eventually track me and drag me back, I have no intention of giving that a chance."

"Why aren't you letting him in your life?" Yuuki softly demanded. "He is your father, the only blood related person who loves and wants you around. He wants to be in your life and wants you to be in his. You can't terminate the relationship with your father by running away and blocking him constantly. Do you know that?" Yuuki scowled at his glistening hair locks.

She strayed to the table where a small towel was discarded. She threw it on his head and began drying it quickly. "Some of us actually want a father badly because we didn't get a chance to show them what we can grow up to be."

"I never told anyone," Yuuki gulped the tightening knot in her throat, "My father didn't die of old age like everyone believes. He was shot by an anti-vampire gun." Yuuki dried his neck and ears. "He tried getting the bullet out but pieces remained in his body. He didn't tell my mom, as he died slowly. Poison was in his blood so he stopped giving her his blood. My mother thought he didn't love her anymore."

Yuuki turned Kaname around. "They had misunderstandings because of it, Kaname. He died, and she still thinks she wasn't enough for him. Before you go, before you're about done pushing Haruka-sama out of your life for the last time," Her red eyes shimmered up in his. "Think about the misunderstandings and pain you're leaving behind. Because someone has to watch you go, and that same person is willing to wait for ages of blame and anguish. That person you're turning your back on," Yuuki cupped his warm cheek and sighed at his impassive façade, "Can only _love _you… and _love _you until he stops living." She set the towel in his hand and walked away.

**º**

* * *

Thank you for the wonderful reviews, everyone. I will update again as soon as I can, please stay tune.


End file.
